


Arms Wide Open

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Steve bent down and pressed a long, soft, longing kiss to Tony’s bump. “I can’t wait ‘til he’s here, honey. You’re going to be the best father ever.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [deervsheadlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/pseuds/deervsheadlights) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Tony groaned and rolled over into his side. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself… today was one of those days.

Overall, his pregnancy had been great. He’d finally understood what the womenfolk in his life had meant when they spoke about the “glow” of pregnancy, when both he and Steve work up every day with their hands pressed reverentially to Tony’s bump, in awe and happiness of the life they’d created together.

Still, the minute they’d announced the pregnancy publicly, Tony instituted paid maternity and paternity leave for every employee in Stark Industries.

Pregnancy was hard, and painful, and annoying and just a complete pain in the ass. Especially as Tony got closer and closer to finally seeing his child in the world, the actual pregnancy itself got harder and harder. Some days, he was just overall cranky and in pain, days that Steve had dubbed, simply, “bad days”.

And today was one such day.

Sadly, it was also Christmas Eve.

Normally, Tony loved Christmas. He really did. He hadn’t loved it so much growing up with Howard and Maria Stark, but in the seven years he’d been dating and then married to Steve, the man had managed to make every single holiday season special for Tony, so special that he was basically conditioned into loving the season now.

And he knew Steve would’ve done something special again this year as well. Which meant Tony had to be a good husband and enjoy the fruits of Steve’s labour, no matter how crappy he felt.

Just as Tony had worked up the mental energy to crawl out of bed, Steve walked in, looking, as always, like a million dollars. He was clearly just back from his run — though why he wanted to run in this cold was something Tony would never understand — and his face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Even as Tony stared, Steve smiled and walked over to him, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Tony’s lips.

“G’morning, baby,” he said, and then moved his attention to Tony’s bump. His shirt had slid up to the top of his stomach, and his bump was open and prominent. “And good morning, baby.”

“That was never funny,” said Tony, watching as Steve pressed a kiss to his stomach as well. Steve was going to be such a great dad, he could already tell.

“Gotta start the dad jokes early,” said Steve, giving Tony one more kiss before walking away to change his clothes. Tony watched shamelessly as Steve stripped naked, threw his dirty clothes into a corner, and walked into the shower. He laid still and unmoving until Steve came back, now dripping and only wearing a towel.

“Hey,” he said, noting how listless his husband looked. “Are you okay?” Tony shrugged, and Steve immediately understood. “One of those days, huh?” Steve tossed the t-shirt he’d been on the verge of slipping on onto a nearby chair, crawling shirtless into bed next to Tony. He pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arms around his husband and allowing him to bury his head into Steve’s neck. They stayed quietly still for some time, Tony relaxing as he breathed in the smell of Steve, fresh out of the shower.

“Thanks,” he mumbled into Steve’s neck, a little muffled. Steve just patted his head softly.

“You hungry?” he asked, untangling his legs from Tony’s. “You don’t have to leave the bed, I can get something from the kitchen.” As much as Tony didn’t want Steve to leave, the thought of sustenance really was appealing, and he watched dolefully as Steve slipped the t-shirt on and kissed him again before he left the room.

Steve was back less than five minutes later, a tray full of Tony’s favourite breakfast foods in his hands. There was also a little rose on it, which Tony found sweet.

Only Steve.

“You want?” asked Tony, offering a strip of bacon to Steve. Steve only smiled and leaned forward, eating it straight out of his hand. “Manners, Rogers.”

“I have great manners,” said Steve petulantly, and Tony had to hide a smile. No matter how many kids they had, Steve would always be his big baby. 

Tony gobbled everything on his plate up, except for the strawberries. He was pregnant, goddammit, he was entitled to eat a little unhealthy. Steve just watched him with a smirk, curled up next to Tony and occasionally commenting on the speed at which the food disappeared down Tony’s mouth.

“Are we sure that’s not just a food baby?” he teased, when Tony finally set his spoon down and rested his head back, groaning.

“Shut up,” he whined in response. “I’m pregnant. It’s in the contract that you have to be nice to me.”

“I don’t remember signing that contract.” Steve hummed happily, pressing soft little kisses up Tony’s neck. Tony quickly forgot about the argument they were having, going soft and pliant next to Steve. Steve paused at the spot he knew was Tony’s particular favourite, sucking and nibbling until he was satisfied with his work. 

“I know you said it isn’t a great day, honey,” he said, rubbing a warm hand up and down Tony’s stomach, “But you can’t stay in bed all day.”

“But I want to!”

“I didn’t realize the baby was already here,” snarked Steve, and Tony whacked the back of his head in response. The blow didn’t hurt Steve at all, but he playfully frowned at Tony anyway.

“Well I was thinking we could go out for a walk today, see the fresh snow and whatnot,” Steve started, “But I guess I can just take Barton…”

“No!” shouted Tony, sitting up so fast his stomach juggled. “I’ll come with you.”

And that was how, two hours later, Steve and Tony were walking hand-in-hand in Central Park. Steve, despite being the one to suggest this outing in the first place, was the reason they were so delayed. He’d insisted on helping Tony dress warmly (which had, of course, led to a quick blowjob so Tony could take the edge off), making sure he was warm and comfortable and well-fed before they’d so much as stepped out of the elevator.

“Steve, I just had breakfast,” sighed Tony when Steve pointed towards a hot chocolate stand. It smelled great, but Tony felt near to exploding — and not because of the baby, for once.

“It’s important to keep your blood sugar up when you’re pregnant,” said Steve seriously. “Are you feeling okay? Do your feet hurt?”

“Not any more than usual.” Steve being a mother hen was sweet, but Tony didn’t need to be pampered, even if his feet did hurt. Steve, seeing the look on his face, smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Tony ran his hands up and down Steve’s body, slowly enough to remain decent considering they were in public, but enough to enjoy the feel of the soft wool under his hands. Steve pulled away quickly but kept his hands on Tony.

“I love you,” he whispered against Tony’s ear, placing his hands on Tony’s bump. Even with the thick ugly Christmas sweater on, the bump was very clearly visible, distorting Rudolph’s face. “Both of you.”

“Steve,” said Tony, a little choked up. “We’re in public.”

“Doesn’t change how much I love you.” And as if to prove that, Steve bent down and pressed a long, soft, longing kiss to Tony’s bump. “I can’t wait ‘til he’s here, honey. You’re going to be the best father ever.” Tony hauled Steve up to his feet and kissed him again, and, in the middle of crowded Central Park, with people and dogs and hot-chocolate vendors all around them, Tony really and truly felt like he and Steve were the only people on the planet.

Oh, and their little bean, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I was so inspired by this prompt that I would've drawn you an entire comics run if I had any ability to art lmao. Instead enjoy [this post](https://superdecibels.tumblr.com/post/172527592432/mcu-omegaverse-tony-being-a-grouchy-pregnant/amp) and [this one](https://superdecibels.tumblr.com/post/173917642583/i-like-drawing-grumpy-preggers-tony-just-so-he) by the amazing [@superdecibels](https://superdecibels.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to picture a heavily pregnant Tony with Steeb, the perfect husband.


End file.
